Gifted
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric's mind is plagued with doubt, and it happens to be the eve of leaving for Avalor. He shares his concerns with Wormwood, who actually has sound advice for once.


Gifted

Summary: Cedric's mind is plagued with doubt, and it happens to be the eve of leaving for Avalor. He shares his concerns with Wormwood, who actually has sound advice for once.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, Cedric and Wormy need to bond before this big Wassailia trip, and Wormwood is actually fairly good at giving advice when he wants to be, so I figured…why not? Haha. Short yet sweet. Enjoy! (Oh! TOMORROW starts the big crossover story! 😉 Stick around, because you'll start seeing chapters coming out sporadically. :D)

PS: I did want to send out a HUGE thank you to any and all who have favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read my stories. You all are so amazing! I sincerely appreciate any feedback or commentary, and I strive to give out quality content. I plan to continue as long as I'm able. These Wassailia stories are my gift(s) to you all for the season, so thank you again!

*Story*

"Are you packed yet?" Wormwood asked as he watched Cedric staring intently at a beautifully-wrapped package on his desk. He frowned when he didn't receive a response. "Cedric?"

"Hmm?" Cedric turned only to see the raven flying over to him, landing on the very box in question. "Sorry, Wormy. What did you say?"

"What is _wrong_ with you? You've been weird all day. Ever since you wrapped this thing…" He paused, giving the sorcerer a knowing smirk. "This is the princess's gift, isn't it?"

"What if she doesn't like it, Wormy?" the sorcerer asked, a pout evident in his voice and on his face. "I mean, I worked hard on it, and I hope she _does_ like it, but…"

"Cedric, this is _Sofia_ we're talking about here. If you gave the girl a pinecone, she'd think it was the best pinecone in the world because her beloved 'Mr. Cedric' gave it to her." He sighed as Cedric gave him a perplexed look. "And not just because of that. I saw what you were working on. It's truly a magnificent gift, and she'd be a fool not to appreciate it. There, I said it. I said something fluffy and irritatingly _kind_ during Wassailia."

Cedric blinked in surprise at his familiar. "Wormy, are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I only say what I mean, Cedric. I figured you would realize that by now." He smirked. "Since we can now finally communicate well, that is."

He smiled appreciatively and stroked the raven's feathers. "Thank you, Wormy. It means a lot to hear that, especially coming from you." He stood and picked up the gift. "I suppose I should put this downstairs with the other Wassailia gifts…" He frowned. "Oh, wait, we're only supposed to add the ones we're exchanging with our 'secret exchange partners' or whatever they were called. Hmm." He set the box down again.

"Just out of curiosity, who did you get?"

Cedric paused before responding quietly, "Princess Amber."

Wormwood laughed. "Good luck with that one! If you gave _her_ a pinecone, it would have to be made of gold!"

"She's not as bad as you think, Wormwood. Princess Amber and I have actually formed something of an understanding these last few years… In fact, we share our own sort of bond that even Sofia and I _can't_ share."

The raven gave his master a hard stare before blinking in realization. "Oh, right… Ah, in that case, I suppose…you probably would have gotten her something 'meaningful' or whatever, correct?"

"You have no idea." He smiled thoughtfully. "Let's just say it's something she never knew she'd want to have. It's already with the other gifts. Now, what am I to do with Sofia's though?"

"It's small enough, so just pack it away in your luggage. She'll never know any different. Besides, I'm certain the king and queen are going to want to do their own exchange with the children, right?"

"They are doing theirs tonight, actually. I didn't want to interfere, because that's more of a family time thing, and despite what Sofia may say, I'm not exactly 'family.' Especially to King Roland."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Cedric." Wormwood rolled his eyes as Cedric stared at him. "I know. It sounds rather strange coming from me, but I'm serious. Let them have their family exchange; that's all well and good. I take it you didn't get a personal gift for any other member of the royal family, aside from Princess Amber?" He shrugged as Cedric shook his head. "There you go. Have your exchange with Sofia on the trip when you get some downtime."

Cedric nodded. "Perhaps you're right."

"I'm always right." The bird grinned.

"Hmm." He began walking to his bedroom as his friend flew along behind him. "Are you going on the trip with us, Wormy? Or do you plan to stay here in the empty castle?"

"Are you kidding? Stay here and miss all the chaotic craziness of Wassailia with the 'Enchancian Comedic Tour Group?'" He chuckled. "I'll go along, if for nothing else, then to see what this Avalor place is like. Princess Sofia gushes over it so often when you two are conversing, so I am curious. Plus, I want to see what on earth a 'jaquin' is." He made a face. "Apparently, they'll put wings on any creature these days…"

Cedric laughed and opened his partially packed bag, placing the purple and green gift inside, nestled among his other clothing. "I suppose we shall see. Now, I need only get some of my winter clothing in here, and I'll be all set."

"You've packed your bathing and grooming essentials as well?"

"They're at the bottom of the bag."

"What about your family wand?"

Cedric smacked his forehead. "I _knew_ I was forgetting something. Thanks for being useful, Wormy." He rushed from his room as he heard his raven snickering. Upon stopping before the case holding the necessary item, he couldn't help smiling. _His_ Wassailia gift from Sofia a few years ago had been one of the best he'd ever received. It was so simple yet so meaningful, and in a way, he supposed the one he'd made for her this year was too, in its own right, anyway. He shut the lid and fastened it together, holding it against his chest. "I don't know what it is," he murmured to himself, "but I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful Wassailia for a change…"

With that happy thought in his mind, Cedric smiled and walked back to his bedroom to finish packing.

Meanwhile, it was nearing midnight, which meant in very little time, the Eve of Wassailia would be upon them at last.

The end


End file.
